


House Of Memories - an original storyline but with Klaus Hareegeves.

by pumpkinspicedtheatre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dad Klaus, F/F, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, OC, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicedtheatre/pseuds/pumpkinspicedtheatre
Summary: TW: suicide, alcohol, drugs, you know the drillPandora has never been normal. Her best friend killed herself when she was 12 but she still talks to her daily. Because she's the result of a one night stand between a random mortal girl and the one and only Klaus Hargreeves.  She's not aware of this until she wakes up in a huge house, empty but full to the brim at the same time. Welcome to the golden days, Pandora. Strap in.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Pandora's box. Everyone was so intrigued to look inside this box, full of treasures and troves, only to be deceived and hurt when they opened up said box. Perhaps that's why this blonde, disheveled yet neat, paint splattered teen was named after this fable. Her parents hadn't planned or wanted her; her mom had been a young, stupid, drunk addict looking for a fuck from another young dumb addict, which was exactly what she had gotten. Pandora didn't know much about her dad; she didn't want to. If he was anything like her mom, it was better that way anyway. 

The short and curvy girl stood at 5'2, with wavy and frizzy blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was never brushed. Her sweaters and jeans were almost always riddled with splatters of various paint colors, a small and stained paint brush tucked neatly behind her ear. Various items made into earrings dangled from her ears as well, a soft sort of light surrounding the small girl. She tried to keep herself looking respectable; she washed her face, put on makeup. Smiled, and laughed, and hid into herself as long as she could. 

She didn't want people knowing that every day and every night, she cooked the meals, hid the pills (which did nothing), covered her mom in a blanket, left her lying there with the bottles spilled over the carpet. Since she was young, this was how it was. Her mom used to be good. Used to read to her, used to play and hug and listen. But then one day, she stopped. 

And now, 10 years later, here she is. So, our main character learned how to fend for herself. She learned to cook pasta, learned to pay rent; learned the world doesn't owe you a cent. And last year, when her best friend since kindergarten took her own life with the pills in the medicine cabinet, she learned how to grieve. Except she couldn't. In her head, Gracie was still there. Still living, still laughing, still smiling and admiring her stupid jokes and stupid paintings. And then one day she realized something. She WAS still there. But Pandora was the only one who could see her. She lived in her mind or something. She floated next to her, smiling, wise cracking and fretting. There was no other way to explain it except a ghost. Because she was special. She was just like her dad. And hell if she wanted to be. If she knew what this was, she'd go crazy. 

She'd heard stories. About how they saved the world from ending, countless times. The Umbrella Academy. Fearless and respected. Gracie had always said that Klaus looked like her dad. Pandora never believed her. She keeps a straight face and a straight back and a straight- well, no. Not a straight heart. But you get the point. 

So, when Pandora woke up in a dark house, with the lights shut off, the floor boards creaking and the windows shivering, she didn't know what to do next, or say, or what. Until she looked up and saw the figure of a man standing over her. Then she screamed.


	2. But It's Better if You Do ('nt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know?"
> 
> Pandora meets her dad. Things go as well as most things do with Klaus Hargreeves. 
> 
> "I wouldn't be caught dead, in this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of suicide, drugs, alcohol, etc

SHIT. Shit shit shit. The only thoughts that ran through the young teen's head were cusses and panicked cries, that almost made it out of her mouth, but not before her breath caught and she choked. This was not a sidewalk in the middle of the day. This was a.. house? With weirdly realistic portraits. Wait, that was the hallway. In this room, it looked.. better. Fairy lights and band/movie postered the lightly colored walls, giving the room sort of a soft glow. 

But still, this was not anywhere that Pandora had been or knew. She hissed as she sat up, rubbing the nasty bruise on her head and glancing at Gracie. "Morning, sunshine!" Pandora tossed a pillow at her, just for effect, and tried to get up, only to be met with a guy sticking his head in the doorway. "Kiddo, lay back." The short girl narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? I can fight, you know! You better not try to tie me up, or touch me, I swear to god, I'll-" 

Klaus just laughed, flicking a lighter absemindetly before lighting a loose cigarette from his pocket. "Calm down, girly. I'm Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves. Yeah, yeah, superhero powers, one of the great seven, I get it. Don't get your knickers in a twist, as they say. You hit your head pretty hard, and you looked pretty bad, so I took you back here." As he talked, Pandora listened with her mind, but her eyes wandered the figure standing before her. His face looked tired and traumatized, like it had once seen youth and happiness. He dressed younger than he looked, and probably than he was. There was a sort of calming aoura he had, and she had to admit, it made her feel more at home than anything else ever had. 

The blonde also noticed a figure standing next to him, wearing all black and conversing deeply with Gracie. "Hey, kiddo!" Klaus snapped his fingers, and Pandora blinked, shaking her head around and looking at him. "S-sorry. Who's next to you?" Klaus's face went pale, and his lit cigarrete practically fell out of his mouth. He stumbled and seemed to trip over thin air before gulping. "You can.. see him? Ben?" Pandora frowned. "Can't everyone?" Her face dropped as she realized. Klaus looked her overly fairly closely before promptly booking it out of the room and down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first story on here, with my oc thats klaus's secret daughter! shes 13 and her mom would've had her when she was like 17 :)


End file.
